New Malayan Republicball
New Malayan Republicball was a Extreme Capitalist Dictatorship In SE Asia after his zombie form. He is extremely friendly with most countries. Especially the west. He is from 21098- present. He is very aggressive, war loving but friendly. He is Christian,Bhuddist,Hindu,Atheist and Islam. He speaks Malay, English,Chinese,Hindi,Tamil,Thai,Lao,Burmese,Vietnamese,Khmer,Filipino,Indonesian and Arabic. His reality state is Malaysia,Singapore,Brunei,Indonesia,Philippines,Thailand,Burma,Cambodia, Laos and Vietnam. He deeply hates STORM Unionball. He fought hard at World War 4 So he founded CSOball to destroy STORM Bork: CSO CSO Affilation is CSO (Counter Storm Organization): New Malayan Republic (Leader) Second Empire Of Chinaball New Russian Federationball Pro-Chinese Zball American Empireball New Republic of Greeceball Sumerian Empireball Free Angolan Republicball And all their colonies Colonies: Malayan Thailandball Malayan TrilIndonesia Malayan Philippinesrawr Malayan TriBurma Malayan Khmerball Malayan Laosrawr Malayan Vietnamball Friends-''' Japanese Empiretangle- War loving like me! Best friends against zombies!! PLS ANCHLUSS JUCHE American Federationball- Capitalist like ME EXACTLY!!! No surprise we are good friends. Lets remove Socialists together Kuomintang Republicball- You are real China, FIGHT THOSE COMMIES!! Goryeo Republicball- My best Korean Friend, I support you against Damn Juche United Chinaball- Good China, also Kuomintang father, wait... FUCK YOU FOR HATING KUOMINTANG AND LOVING GODDAMN JUCHE, but I still like you though you are commie American Empireball- Good American anti zombie and anti STORM! Second British Empireball- Like me and Japan!!! Lets ANCLUSS weaklings! East Turkeyball- Good friend. You are best Turkey!!! Second Empire Of Chinaball-Good Anchluss King after Japan but stop humiliating poor Japan. Lets kill STORM New Russian Federationball- Good Russia. CSO UNITE!!!! Good Vodka buddy. New Republic of Greeceball- My best friend in Europe, Russia and Greece kill STORM!!! Sumerian Empireball- Good Middle eastern friend that hates Damn STORM. Pro-Chinese Zball-Only true Zombies. Good people. Neutral South Japanball- Neutral, Likes me but WHY YOU OF NEUTRAL GODDAMNIT Fascist State of Netherlandsball- Only true Facist BUT CAPITALISM TO NETHERLANDS!! Burmese Republicball- Friend of Kuomintang but FUCK YOU FOR ATTACKING MY FAMILY!! Free Angolan Republicball- Though you are in CSO and hates STORM, but DO NOT REMOVE ME!!! Enemies STORM Malaysiaball- '''REMOVE STORM KEBAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NUKEY PRESENTS TO YOU!!!!! EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANTI STORM SQUAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MURDER STORM FUCKTARDS STORM Unionball- OH SHIT NOT YOU!!! WORST OF THE BUNCH!!! YOU MADE MY GODDAMN DUMB FATHER BECAME ZOMBIFIC!!!! I WILL MURDER YOU!!!!! BODOH STORM UNION!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!AND YOU HELPED MY IMPOSTER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!! FUCK YOU! STORM USAball- ONLY EVIL AMERICAN, HOW DARE YOU BOYCOTT ME AND LIKE DAMN STORM??? AMERICAN EMPIRE TRUE AMERICA!!! AMERICA,CHINA AND ME WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!!! SAY GOODBYYYYEEEEEE Russian Greater SSRball- AIYA!!! KING OF THE COMMIES!!!! MY BFF'S JAPAN, AMERICA,BRITAIN AND OTHERS ARE GOING TO REMOVE VODKA DUMBO COMMIE!!! I AM NUKING YOUR MOSCOW OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!! ANTI RUSSIAN BLOOD!!! Juche Republicball- COCK SUCKER OF SOVIET!!! ME, JAPAN, GOURYEO AND AMERICA IS GOING TO ANCHLUSS YOU FOR EVER !!! YOU GIVE UP ON LIFE!!! REMOVE KIM'S KIMCHI!! North Japanball- I KNOW, YOU ARE NO CAPITALIST AND YOU REMOVE TRUE JAPAN!!! I AM FUCKING YOUR LIFE UP!!! SENDING NUKES TO SAPPORO!!! New Soviet Unionball- YOU SON OF A BITCH GET OFF MY CLAY!!! KUOMINTANG AND JAPAN GET RID OF YOU SHIT Judah Empirecube- LOOK YOU FUCKER!! I AM NOT GOING TO WORK WITH YOU BULLSHIT HELL!! ME AND JAPAN IS GOING YO ANCHLUSS YOU KOSHER!! AND WHY YUO OF SUPPORTING NORTH JAPAN??? I MURDER YOU SHIT Malayan Sultanate Horderawr- MY FATHER, FUCK YOU!!! YOU STAY DEAD!!! JAPAN COME AND REMOVE MY ZOMBIE FATHER NOW!!! Category:Malaysiaball Category:Capitalist Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Communist Category:English-speaking Category:Pro-Japanese Category:Pro-American Category:Anti-Facist Category:Anti-Russian Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Nukes Category:Hard To Destroy Category:Violent Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Anti-Zombie Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Pro-British Category:Pro-Thai Category:Pro-Korean Category:Pro-West Category:Pro-Malay Category:Can into video games Category:Anti-STORM